


Night On Fic Mountain 2019 Assignment / PowerBat

by Jadeile



Category: Ame-Comi Girls
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeile/pseuds/Jadeile
Summary: As the title claims. I don't usually post fanart here, but eh, this time I do.





	Night On Fic Mountain 2019 Assignment / PowerBat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



"What's the rush? The city is safe again, so I think I deserve a kiss for the job well done."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually in this particular fandom, but DC is always DC, so I'll fanart any branch without a complaint. Researching the costumes was very difficult and time-consuming, as google didn't have a whole lot to work with XD
> 
> VampirePaladin, I hope you like this<3


End file.
